Some aircraft comprise tanks which contain fluids, such as, for example, a tank which contains an extinguishing agent. This tank has an opening which is provided with a cap which is pierced by a pyrotechnical means when it is desirable to empty the tank.
The breakage of this cap brings about debris which is capable of being discharged at the same time as the agent contained in the tank. It is therefore necessary to install a retention filter in order to retain this debris.
Furthermore, once open, it is not possible to isolate the tank from any potential return of agent via the discharge pipe and, if it is desirable to prevent this phenomenon of fluid return, it is advantageous to add downstream in the discharge circuit an additional device, such as a non-return valve.
Although such a system having a cap operates correctly, it is difficult to control the force from which the flap opens.